Browsing activities continue to widespread among thousands of users who cultivate the web as an essential tool to access information and web applications. Web applications are accessed by users over a network such as Internet or Intranet. Common web applications include webmail, multimedia content, online retail sales, online auctions, wikis and many such kinds.
In scenarios where the users accesses multimedia content for example, web videos, appropriate videos are rendered to the users. Occasionally, advertisements are also rendered to the users. In such circumstances, a normal tendency of the users while watching advertisements is to divert ones attention towards other web applications. Additionally, other possibilities arise when the users get up and engage themselves in other activities such as cooking, door bells and phone calls. Consequently, the user may leave a current web page where the advertisements are played. As a result, the user may miss the advertisements being played. The user will need to replay the advertisement once again from the beginning. This process is time consuming as the user would have previously watched a specific part of the advertisement and becomes unexciting. Moreover, the process becomes cumbersome.
In light of the foregoing discussion, there is a need for an efficient method and system for automatically pausing advertisements based on user attention.